


Kill For You

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Carterwood, Creepy, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventually Requited Love, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Fucked Up, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Music, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood fanmix, equal parts menace and affection. You know you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill For You

* * *

 

This mix is nearly five whopping hours long, filled with songs that range from creepy to vengeful to strangely adoring. I just. I have a huge,  _huge_  enemies-to-lovers kink, and that’s basically what this fanmix is about. So if you want to kick back and listen to darkly beautiful songs for a couple of hours, then this is the mix for you.

I’m going to be honest—most of these songs are from Dottie’s point of view, because I identify with her more than I probably should. You may notice significant commonalities with my Malora fanmixes, but that’s because, as I said, they share the whole enemies-to-lovers trope.

Enjoy!

01\. **Garbage** \- #1 Crush // 02. **Susanne Sundfor** \- Black Widow // 03. **Banks** \- Waiting Game // 04. **Lana Del Rey** \- Serial Killer // 05. **Digital Daggers** \- Fear the Fever // 06. **Emika** \- Wicked Game // 07. **Meg Myers** \- Poison // 08. **Emily Wells** \- Symphony 1 in the Barrel of a Gun // 09. **Beyoncé** \- Haunted // 10. **PJ Harvey** \- Black Hearted Love // 11. **Emily Browning** \- Sweet Dreams (DJ WaY Dubstep Remix) // 12. **Marian Hill** \- Got It // 13. **In This Moment** \- Closer // 14. **Meg Myers** \- Desire (Hucci Remix) // 15. **Francoise Hardy** \- Mon Amie La Rose (Charlee Remix) // 16. **Portishead** \- All Mine // 17. **Strawpeople** \- Trick With a Knife // 18. **Emika** \- Sleep With My Enemies // 19. **Digital Daggers** \- Bleed For Me // 20. **Lemolo** \- Knives // 21.  **Alanis Morisette** \- Uninvited // 22. **Fiona Apple** \- Slow Like Honey // 23. **Kyla La Grange** \- Vampire Smile // 24. **Digital Daggers** \- Bad Intentions // 25. **Morcheeba** \- Blindfold // 26. **PJ Harvey** \- Kamikaze // 27. **Natalie Walker** \- Crush // 28. **Ladytron** \- Destroy Everything You Touch // 29. **Emika** \- Double Edge // 30. **Bic Runga** \- Captured // 31. **Lorde** \- Everybody Wants To Rule the World // 32. **Giselle Rosselli** \- Carnivore // 33. **Wanderhouse** \- Use Me Up // 34. **MS MR** \- Hurricane // 35. **The Glitch Mob feat. Swan** \- Between Two Points // 36. **Jasmine Thompson** \- Mad World // 37. **Madonna** \- Frozen // 38. **Niykee Heaton** \- Bad Intentions // 39. **Portishead** \- Humming // 40. **Sneaker Pimps** \- 6 Underground // 41. **Strawpeople** \- Beautiful Skin // 42. **Lana Del Rey** \- Burning Desire // 43. **My Brightest Diamond** \- The Good  & The Bad Guy // 44. **Adele** \- Rolling In The Deep // 45. **Bic Runga** \- Heal // 46. **Of Verona** \- Dark In My Imagination // 47. **Robyn Loau** \- Sick With Love // 48. **Craig Armstrong feat. Elizabeth Fraser** \- This Love // 49. **Lisa Germano** \- …A Psychopath // 50. **Marina And The Diamonds** \- Living Dead // 51. **Strawpeople** \- Taller Than God // 52. **Blue Foundation** \- Eyes On Fire // 53. **Lemolo** \- Who Loves // 54. **Kelly Clarkson** \- Addicted // 55. **Adele** \- Skyfall // 56. **K’s Choice** \- Virgin State Of Mind // 57. **The Blue Square feat. Melentini** \- Nightkisser // 58. **Jem** \- Come On Closer // 59. **Evi Vine** \- Inside Her // 60. **Sofia Karlberg** \- Crazy In Love // 61. **Melissa Auf der Maur** \- Te Goñter // 62. **Snow Ghosts** \- The Hunted // 63. **Lorna Vallings** \- Taste // 64. **Chelsea Wolfe** \- Feral Love // 65. **Holly Golightly** \- Devil Do // 66. **Lykke Li** \- Gunshot (Acoustic) // 67. **Fever Ray** \- If I Had A Heart // 68. **Madonna** \- I Want You // 69. **Chelsea Wolfe** \- House of Metal // 70. **Melentini** \- Sweetheart

**(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/kill-for-you) **)**

* * *

 


End file.
